


Testing

by Rikkamaru



Series: Shadow Hands [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Akashi and Kuroko don't get along, Aomine reads Icha Icha, Gen, Kuroko disapproves, Naruto AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi wants to test some of his seals on human subjects. Nijimura is kind of forced to volunteer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> It may interest you to know that this is actually the second chapter I ever wrote, Firstborn being the first.

For the fourth time that hour, the redhead paused, his grip tightening for a moment on his brush before he shot his guardian a look. "Please stop moving, Shuuzou-nii," he scolded, resuming his movements after the other man's back rose and fell in an obvious sigh and stilled once more. The older man would argue more if he thought that doing so would bear any fruit, but knew quite well that it wouldn't when it came to this particular chuunin.

"In the four times you've said that, only two of them were accurate Seijuurou-kun." A voice piped up beside him, and Nijimura "Akashi" Seijuurou had to lift his hand completely to avoid making a mistake when he twitched in surprise.

"Tetsuya," he greeted, looking over to his right at the last Kuroko who was not even bothering to hide how he hovered near Seijuurou and their mentor. "I've told you before to not do that. I want my first rounds of human testing to go well, and surprising me into making a mistake will hinder that. Who knows what a poorly drawn line on the seal could do?"

"Which is why I don't appreciate you testing them on my Nii-san," Tetsuya said back, his voice bland but his features a little tighter than usual.

Seijuurou's eyes narrowed and he forced his hand to relax so that he didn't accidentally shatter the brush. "I don't like doing it either," he argued. "But the Council has forbidden my testing on other ninja outside of our 'clan', we're already past what animal testing we can do, and everyone else is still on active duty." He paused, before adding, "And Shuuzou-nii won't let me test on the others anyway."

It may have sounded petulant to everyone in the room, but Tetsuya nodded none the less and looked at their guardian. "Shuuzou-niisan, I do think that one of the others would be acceptable for testing. Atsushi-kun's durability would make any backfiring ineffective and Daiki-kun is too hard-headed to honestly get hurt at this point."

Shuuzou waited until Seijuurou had finished the last seal on his shoulder before he spoke, which the redhead appreciated. "Atsushi is in the Land of Hot Water scaring the hell out of its denizens and you just want Daiki tested because he started reading those stupid Icha Icha books, don't you?" Propping himself up with his arms, he shot his younger brother a look. "Besides, Atsushi's durability works against us in this regard. We need to know how the seals respond to an average ninja, so using someone who is not easily damaged is counterproductive."

"Damaging the head of our clan and older brother figure should be equally counterintuitive," the light blue shadow deadpanned, but he seem to be backing off somewhat.

"At least we're doing it in a safe place," Shuuzou argued back. "Besides, I have you two here to make sure it all goes well." Seijuurou tried to not move, but knew that such trust in his abilities put him more at ease, and he guessed that it did the same to Tetsuya, who hesitated before stepping more into the room and closing the door behind him.

Seijuurou stood up and moved a small distance from Shuuzou. "Try using your chakra now," he requested. "This should get rid of the magnifying effect. On a regular ninja, it should mute the chakra being felt by those around you." The noirette shot him a dubious look but stood and obediently began releasing how much of his chakra could be felt.

Because of his magnified chakra, Shuuzou was typically mistaken for a civilian by any shinobi who had never met him before as he had to keep it all tightly locked down to avoid putting the village at large in a state of alarm, so it was always a struggle with their mentor for him to go about his day without releasing his chakra. Normally he would let it loose in their compound but he'd kept it restrained for testing on Seijuurou's request.

Seijuurou watched as Shuuzou's hand filled with a perfectly formed sphere of chakra, and it _felt_ like a perfectly formed sphere of chakra, and looked up at him with a smile. The smile faded in confusion.

The "retired" jounin was frowning in puzzlement, as if tasting something unusual. He tried to return the chakra to within his body, but the seals on his shoulders changed from a working blue to red in warning. Shuuzou ignored it and continued absorbing his chakra, and the frown of puzzlement turned into one of discomfort. He stopped after another attempt, and simply let the wood beneath them absorb his chakra. "It feels wrong when I try to reabsorb it," he reported, sitting on a nearby cushion.

Seijuurou mused over that, frowning, and Tetsuya disappeared and reappeared while he was lost in his thoughts and gave their mentor a cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully. "It might be that your body can't recognize the chakra anymore if it isn't magnified," he thought aloud. "So it thinks that foreign chakra is intruding, and responds accordingly. I'll have to research more." He moved to go to the Nijimura-Kuroko library, but Shuuzou grabbed his wrist when it was in range.

"Could you remove the seal first?" the noirette asked him pointedly, and he allowed an embarrassed huff to escape before carefully doing just that. He did his best to not blush at forgetting to help his former sensei remove the seals as the man didn't know the proper way to do it himself; he just tended to get distracted when focusing on his research.

When he finished, Shuuzou rolled his shoulders and nodded gratefully at him before slipping back into his yukata with the ease of a ninja and the grace of a Clan Head. He then patted Seijuurou on the head and began walking back to his office to continue looking at trade agreements, carrying his tea with him and leaving the two chuunin to look at one another. Tetsuya's lips twitched.

"Shut up," Seijuurou told him, passing him to get to the library. Tetsuya began following him, and the redhead cursed him mentally for it.

"I didn't say anything," the bluenette mocked blankly, and Seijuurou didn't miss the amusement in his eyes when he shot the older male a dirty look.

"You didn't have to."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have it said now: Akashi and Kuroko do not get along. Not to the level of Naruto and Sasuke; they enjoy talking from time to time, but they both adore Nijimura and basically compete for his attention. As such, they don't particularly like one another's company.
> 
> This is the last chapter I've written thus far, so it may take a while for more to be written. Sorry guys.


End file.
